


Twins for Life

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, the twins always had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins for Life

“Brother, I’m scared.” 

A blonde head peeked down from the top bunk. It wasn’t uncommon for Erika to climb down, her purple kitten pajamas visible from the moonlight filtering in the window. Nathan never asked what it was that scared her, for the often had the same fears. They dreamed of daddy coming home from the war, but he never came home right in their twisted dreams. They wished he had come home, hoped to see him again. The nightmares of young children twisted those wishes, souring the few good memories they had left of the man that made their mother cry as she washed the dishes and stared out the window, whispering to herself that she wished he hadn’t gone. Erika clung to him like she always did, sometimes her grip too tight, but never in an intentional way.

“This time it was mommy leaving,” she said softly, her hair shadowing her eyes. “She left us, like daddy did. She didn’t turn into one of the monster aliens though.”

“She’s not going to leave us,” Nathan replied, holding his sister tight.

“At least I would have you.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Just like the princess in that story I’ve been telling you.”

“The princess with the sword?”

“Yeah, that one. The one that rides on dragons and ---”

“Doesn’t give a damn what people think about her?”

“Erika! Mom might hear you. Don’t talk like that.”

“Mom’s asleep. Besides, the princess would have a family of dragon friends anyway and could eat up anyone who got in her way.” Nathan raised an eyebrow.

“The princess I remember starting with was nice.”

“Yeah, well, she’s mean to those who are mean to her first.”

“Okay, that makes sense.”

“Hell yeah it does.”

“Erika.” Nathan laid his head against hers. “We should probably sleep.”

“Yeah, princesses can wait.”

 

\---

“Nathan, Jesus Christ, get in here before mom hears you.” Erika pulled her giggling brother into the back door off the garage. “I already told her that you went out with a few of your friends. Said I would wait up. Did they fucking get you drunk?”

Nathan giggled, poking her nose with a little more force than usual. “No. You’re drunk.” 

“You’re drunk, Nathan.”

“Haaa no, you’re drunk.”

“Fucking shit, this is accomplishing nothing.” She slung his arm over her shoulders, allowing his taller frame to rest against her as she helped him to his room. “I swear, if you puke, tell me first.”

“Okay.” She heard the gurgle rumble up his throat as her eyes widened.

“Change of plan, my room.” She shoved the window open, the screen already discarded from where she had left the night before. She helped him onto the stool she had placed at the bottom of her window, making it easier to lift her smaller frame out. He spilled the contents of his stomach out the window, coating their mother’s rose bushes in a thick film of stomach slime and cheap beer. “Why is there no food in this puke? Did you fucking drink on an empty stomach?”

“Shhh, Erika, mom, hears things,” he said between heaves. She went to fetch a towel and a glass of water, handing each of them to her brother once he slid back in the window. 

“I know she fucking hears things and I honestly would rather she blame this on me, but what were you thinking?”

“Fun?”

“You’re an idiot.” 

“You still love me, sister,” he told her between drinks of water.

“Yes. I do. I ew. You got puke on my window sill and your shirt and what the fuck is wrong with you Nathan? Go get in the shower. I’ll lay out pajamas. Get yourself cleaned up. You’re a fucking mess.” 

“Thanks, Erika.”

“You’re still an idiot.”

\---

“Are we going to training together?” she called into the hallway, her hair unruly and unkempt.

“I hope so. Mom made us promise.” Nathan asked as he peeked into her room.

“Please don’t bring her up right now. I’ve had enough sad for a while. You grabbed her recipe book, right?” She shoved another pair of panties into her bag, a pair of socked shoved into another corner.

“Of course! Well, by which you mean I almost have the entire thing in digital format because I can’t believe mom kept scraps of paper with cupcake residue all over it. I have the last two recipes in my pocket to digitize later and so we each have a piece of her with us.”

“Nathan! Give me the damn book. I’ll put it somewhere safe. However, I do appreciate you being a sentimental sap. At least Gramma Helena is looking over the house while we’re away.”

“What are we going to do with a cookbook in basic training?” he asked as he packed his duffle.

“I don’t know. We won’t have time to cook anything. Which two did you grab?” she asked, holding her hand.

He placed the paper in her hand. “I grabbed her cupcake recipe for you, and her red velvet cake recipe for me.” 

“Like the sentimental sap you are.”

\---

“Two operatives such as yourselves should have no issue with being categorized in stealth,” the man in front of them stated, his glasses shining against the light above him. Erika noted that the body suit she had been ordered to wear after receiving her top marks in weapons and demolitions. She frowned at the man who was ignoring her strong point but showcasing her brother’s. Nathan sat next to her, flashing her a grin as the list of equipment was listed off that they would be issued later that day. Sniper rifle, pistol, DMR, assault rifle. They had their choice of weapons, yet Erika kept her options open, looking over the grenades and knives as well as the rifles and pistols.

“‘I hope the two of you will find your specializations in hand. Agents, though you both marked high in weapons and demolitions, each of you showed to work especially well together despite the lack of specialization in stealth to begin with. I hope the two of you, in time, will come to master it as you have with weapons.”

Nathan continued to grin at his sister, who returned a smile for his sake.

“What the Director is trying to say is welcome aboard the _Mother of Invention_ , Agents North and South Dakota.”


End file.
